


Never and Always

by WitchyElla (Leviarty)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/WitchyElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n which a twin looses another twin, and a mother can't understand how the universe could separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

Molly Weasley isn't sure if she can survive this.

She's only just got Percy back. She remembers the feeling of absolute happiness as they welcome him back. Fred was the first, Fred welcomed him back as though the past didn't matter. It didn't matter, they were family, that's what mattered. Amidst all the fighting about to happen, all the death and destruction that would come, they had been happy.

But now she doesn't know.

This is her worst nightmare.

No.

This is  _worse_  than her worst nightmare.

She loves all her children. Every one of them means the world to her. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Fleur too.

She remembers last time she faced a boggart, in the Black house. It appeared to her as each member of her family, dead. She had known that they were likely to die in this war. They could not get s lucky for all of them to survive.

But she never imagined it like this.

Fred and George. George and Fred. Gred and Forge. How can it be that they are no more.

They're standing just outside the castle as He-Who – as Voldemort shows his victory. Harry Potter is dead.

No.

How can Harry be dead? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not him too.

Only, he isn't.

He isn't dead.

He's alive!

In all the excitement, in the moment of celebration, she's forgotten. She turns to share the moment with her family and she sees that he's forgotten as well, only for a moment.

Her heart breaks when she sees George's face fall. He'd turned to his twin, to share the moment.

But his twin isn't there.

The grin returns, almost as quickly as it had disappeared, because he is so happy that Harry is alive.

But…

But there's a terrible sadness in his eyes. A sadness he can't hide from anyone, especially his mother.

Fred and George. George and Fred. Gred and Forge.

It was the two of them, always. Always. Even in the boggart, they'd appeared dead together. Even in her wildest nightmares, she had never pictured them separated, even by death.

She never wished George to be dead too. Never. But she just couldn't comprehend how the universe could do this. How could they be separated? How could one be alive and well, and the other be…  _dead._

They were all lucky to have survived this. Unimaginably lucky.

But war changes people. In the end, they would all be different.

She only hoped that one day, George could find a way to live without his twin.

But she knew that day would never come.


End file.
